


Midnight

by TallowCat



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fuck i love sleepy cuddles, lmao take my trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallowCat/pseuds/TallowCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why the hell are you awake… It’s the middle of the night…”<br/>   It was then that Yew was reminded that he wasn’t the only one trying to sleep.<br/>Blinking slowly at the ceiling Yew tried to gather his thoughts so he could at least give a proper reply, but all he really managed was to look to the right and make a small hum of acknowledgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

Yew couldn’t exactly remember what woke him up in the middle of the night. Maybe a dream or maybe something else he couldn’t exactly remember. It didn’t really matter in the long run.  
All that really mattered was that he was awake and he really didn’t want to be. He was tired and he was pretty sure he hadn’t slept properly in the last few weeks. Chalk it up to an overload of work, no shortage these days, or whatever you wanted at this point _Yew really couldn’t care any less._

He was tired and his idea of a good night was most certainly not staring bleary eyed and grumpy at the ceiling in the middle of the night. For a while it didn’t even feel real, he was too tired and too out of it to even realize the black he was staring at was his own roof. He was also fairly certain that he was having some sort of hallucination because everything was twisting above him.  
Though that was also probably because he hadn’t slept properly in a while.

“Why the hell are you awake… It’s the middle of the night…”  
It was then that Yew was reminded that he wasn’t the only one trying to sleep.  
Blinking slowly at the ceiling Yew tried to gather his thoughts so he could at least give a proper reply, but all he really managed was to look to the right and make a small hum of acknowledgement. 

He still wasn’t exactly sure what made Janne so insistent to share a bed; he was honestly surprised the first time he’d been pulled down to sleep by the fencer’s side. With the way Janne acted Yew had been sure the other wouldn’t have been much for physical affection – especially not cuddling of all things – but behind closed doors Janne could be, almost oddly, affectionate.  
But none of that really mattered at the moment.

Looking back at him with equally tired eyes – and hair messier then anything Yew had ever seen – Janne was still waiting for an answer. Yew could barely make him out in the dark, even with the moonlight that streamed in through the window – Janne would simply not sleep unless there was some form of light in the room and Yew still wasn’t 100% sure why.

“Mm… don’t know, just woke up.”  
With a mall yawn Yew rolled himself onto his side to hide away against Janne’s chest. With the huff he received in reply it was obvious Janne was probably expecting more than that. But for now he seemed content.

Janne fit the dark so well. He just seemed to blend into it, like he was born to shift through the shadows that clawed up walls and twisted around trees.  
Yew had mentioned it once and Janne had simply shoved him lightly.  
Though, thinking more on it, Yew was certain Janne would be spotted rather quickly with that mane he called hair. And pretty much everyone would know which sharp-toothed member of the guard had a mane like that.  
Nonetheless Janne fit the darkness.

“You’re such a pain…you know?”  
With a laugh Yew curled as close as he could to Janne, letting a free hand brush through Janne’s hair.  
“Mm… but you’re still here.”  
Sighing Janne had nothing more to say, so instead he wrapped an arm around Yew’s middle and held him close, chin resting atop the smaller teens head.

Yew may not have been able to sleep well but he could always say that getting to sleep, or simply laying awake, wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Especially if he got the chance to lay so close to Janne.  
Janne could give the softest of affections of course…  
“Just go to sleep…”

If Yew hadn’t been paying attention he probably wouldn’t have felt the kiss placed on his head. If anything it made the nights even better. He honestly couldn’t hold back his smile.

“Hey, Janne?”

He really did love Janne; more then he thought was possible.

“Mm?”

Even if it wasn’t always the most obvious.

“I love you…”

He knew, of course he knew,

“Mm, I love you too, Yew…”

That Janne definitely loved him too.

 

“Go to sleep now, okay?”  
“Ha ha, right.”

**Author's Note:**

> shitty ass title   
> lmao still can't write in character stuff


End file.
